


Hungry

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Before Harry's even shut the front door, Draco pounces.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s dirty drabble prompt: Feast. Alas, I was too late for the party, but I couldn't resist the prompt.
> 
> This drabble is unbeta'd. If you spot any howlers, do let me know.

Before Harry's even shut the front door, Draco pounces: filthy kisses, frantic hands.

“Missed me?” Harry asks.

“Turn around.”

Harry turns, hands pressed against polished mahogany as Draco's teeth graze his neck. 

The hallway is silent but for their muffled groans; the whisper of falling fabric; a muted thud as Draco's knees hit the floor.

Harry's head spins.

Draco feasts on him, spreading his cheeks, breaching his rim, devouring his hole. Harry reaches down, tugs his own cock, spurting his release against the door.

He slumps forward, spent.

Draco laughs. "I haven't finished with you. That was just the starter.”


End file.
